


九疯线

by zephyr21



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr21/pseuds/zephyr21
Summary: 终于回家的crazy和HL…嗯。





	九疯线

**Author's Note:**

> 【OOC】

凌晨3点，飞机场的到达出口只有为数不多的几个人等着红眼航班的旅客。  
“crazy～！”HL对着拎着一只箱子盯着手机慢悠悠走出来的crazy挥了挥手，不出所料地看见小孩瞬间加快了步子几乎要跑起来。  
“嘿，要把你老公撞倒了！”HL笑着抱怨了一下冲过来使劲抱住自己的家伙，“回家了哦～”

“HL”在怀里乖乖的crazy突然开口。  
“嗯。”  
“HL”  
“疯宝？”  
“HLHLHLHLHLHLHL！”说话的声音越来越大，最后几乎是喊了出来。  
“嗯。”抱紧  
crazy喘了一口气，把头埋进HL的肩膀，声音变得有些闷闷的，“好想你。”  
“我在这里。”  
“嗯。”crazy深吸了一口气，在HL脖颈处蹭了蹭，抱得更紧了些，“让我再抱一会儿。”  
“回家想怎么抱怎么抱。”HL觉得自己要喘不过气来了。  
“不要。”  
又是沉默。HL慢慢地抚摸着crazy的背，突然听到有些抱怨的声音：  
“你为什么不能像我喜欢你一样喜欢我？”  
被瞬间推开，HL眼中的复杂情绪crazy还没来得及看清就被拖到墙角猛地吻住。带着强烈攻击性的舌撬开牙关，几近粗暴的在口腔中缠住crazy的舌搅动，让crazy不得不在间隙发出几声呜咽。  
直到几乎要窒息。

放开crazy，HL用着完全生气了的语气，“再说一遍。”  
“唔…”带着些委屈的靠着HL，“你都不说想我，也不说担心我，几乎没有说过爱我。”  
“你！”HL气急，“我表现的还不够明显吗？”  
“我想要你说出来。”  
“我想你，担心你，爱你。”HL叹了一口气，摸了摸crazy的头，“如果不是这样我每天给你打那么多电话聊那么久做饭等你干什么....你这个没良心的家伙。”  
“嗯！”破涕为笑的声音，“才不是没良心！”  
“好吧，那摸着你的良心说，我们现在回去要干什么呢？”  
“什么…?”  
“你自己在电话里说的哦，不会这么快就忘掉吧，我可是都记得呢！”  
“！！！”突然脸一热，瞬间又恢复如常，语带上了几分痞气，“那你今天要温柔一些啊～我都要累死了…”  
“哦放心，你只要躺在那里享受就好啦~”

——————————————————————————————————  
“我们关灯吧。”  
开关的声音刚响，一反往常的，HL像一只八爪鱼一样扒在crazy身上。  
“怎么了？”转身回抱住HL，“今天突然想让我来？”  
“好累...”HL突然柔软下来的声音惹得crazy一阵心软，“本来想你一回来就把你操昏在床上，弥补一下这么多天的损失，但是现在只想和你聊天。”HL在他背后说，“想和你聊聊最近的训练，买的小东西，会做了什么饭菜，认识了哪些朋友。”顿了一下，语气又凶狠起来，“以后你再离开这么长时间，你就别想能从床上下来！”

对于HL这样毫无威慑力的豪言壮语，crazy完全是笑出了声，眼睛几乎都要眯不见，“小九，你今天话好多~”又用亮晶晶的眼睛对着他眨了几下，“不过，我很期待哦~”

“你是期待聊天还是....？”  
”都有哦~”  
“啊你这个该死的小妖精。”

（然后他们就去非常纯洁的睡觉了）  
——————————————————————

“唔嗯.....”刚刚醒转过来就被HL吻住，毫不意外的感受到顶在腰部的热度。  
都是二十出头血气方刚的男性，再加半个多月没有见到恋人，清晨时分的身体根本禁不起任何的挑逗。  
“HL你有这么欲求不满么....”嘟囔了一句，作势推了推环住自己的HL。  
“比起我来说，你更欲求不满吧。”HL笑着松开crazy，向下一抓，果不其然看到crazy闭上眼睛略带享受的喘出一口气。  
“嗯...”crazy回抱住HL，在他耳边缓缓吹着气，手指划过背脊，腿缠上HL的腰，四下磨蹭着。  
知道crazy想法的HL笑着把两人的距离缩到最短，“想要？说出来就给你。”  
回答他的是crazy愈发没有节制的动作，轻轻衔住耳垂，偶尔用齿尖碰触软骨，留下一串水渍。HL推了推crazy的肩膀阻止他性质恶劣的揉捏，“HL...”甜腻的声音在耳边响起。  
“crazy我怎么不知道你什么时候变声了？”不出所料的感觉闹腾的家伙有一瞬间的停顿，紧接着就是更加过分的挑逗。  
crazy一手伸下去扯掉HL的内裤，轻轻捏了捏HL腿间那处，饱满的触感让他不由的笑出声，“子弹倒存了很多啊，HL，这些天你都没有...？”  
“还是你比较带劲啊～”HL感觉状况有些糟糕，几天不见这个家伙的技术怎么变好了？不过主权不能让渡，一个翻身把crazy压住，入眼的就是crazy如同偷了腥的猫儿般得逞的笑。  
“不行了哦～”说着腿上一使劲勾住HL的腰把他往下拉，仰起头咬上HL的唇。  
然而他的主动权没能维持太久。  
“今天要把你搞到射不出来。”终于停下来的HL顾不得擦去嘴角的银丝，双唇一张一合吐出情色的词句，显得格外诱惑。  
crazy眼底颜色一暗，嘴上还是不服软，“啧.....我很期待哦～”  
“你这种人设跳脱的小妖精是怎么让羽生找到的？”HL摸出润滑剂，一边倒一边吐槽。  
“唔嗯....啊...我怎么...知道！...你不..嗯也..喜欢么....”晃了晃搭在HL肩上的腿，不知道出于什么原因今天的crazy格外不想压抑身体的各种反应，肆无忌惮的呻吟出声，瞄到紧紧抿着嘴，忍耐到眼角都发红的HL，就是一阵暗喜。  
虽然今天的小妖精主动的有点让人不习惯，但身体还是那副熟悉的身体，熟练的找到敏感点，一边扩张一边按压揉弄，尽力让这个过程不显得漫长又痛苦，逐渐柔软的火热内壁吮吸着他的手指，让他无数次想要直冲进去，但还是一忍再忍，鼻尖上有汗水滚落。  
“HL...可以了，别再弄了..”抱着HL脖颈的手收紧，crazy亲昵地吻了吻HL的侧脸，“我可以的。”  
手指在层层挽留下带着津液抽出，同时也抽出crazy的一声喘息，HL几乎是在下一个瞬间就操了进来，长驱直入，直没到底，长久的空虚得到满足，热情的软肉噙着肠液带来波浪般快感，交融中的欢愉，令两个人都不由得长叹一声。  
短暂的适应过后HL咬牙过分热情的挽留中抽出，再狠狠深入，几次大开大合下来，小穴被弄得火热柔软，换了进攻角度，准确无误地顶上内壁的一处柔软，变本加厉的风暴席卷了crazy，敏感处被直接刺激的电流直抵天灵盖，包裹着下体的内壁颤抖着收紧，拼命吮吸，crazy仰起头尖叫着发泄出来，空白过后体内仍然跳动着的东西让他有一点担心，“轻点....别....”  
“别慌，我会等到你不应期过去。”高潮过后过分敏感的身体和不能反应的状态，再弄得狠了，对crazy来说会是巨大的折磨，虽然他也很享受小孩哭出来求饶的样子，但是不是现在，现在他还没过瘾呢。  
HL低头咬上crazy的喉结，一寸一寸吻过脖颈直至锁骨，等到crazy的呼吸缓和，HL开始再一次的动作，缓慢而温柔的逗弄着敏感的部位，惹得crazy一阵麻痒，略带不满的丹凤眼挑起，挺了挺腰，玉白色的小腿从HL腰侧滑过，“好了。”  
突然退出crazy的身体，皱了皱眉，“要求好多。”  
“是你技术不行了。”  
“那你是不是得多陪我练习练习，嗯？”托起crazy的腰用力一个抽刺，直顶到从未有过的深度。  
crazy还想再反驳些什么，只可惜还没来得及出口便被冲撞成了断断续续呻吟，眼睛再睁开的时候，已是一片水雾，完全看不清HL的脸，一晃一晃的眩晕，脑袋里全是浆糊样的水声，迷迷糊糊的也不知道要想什么。HL只看见crazy半眯着眼睛，伸手不知道要干什么，直到被揪住了头发。  
“别动.....让我看看你。”crazy眨了眨眼睛让水雾滑出眼眶，竟然显得格外清纯。  
HL有那么一瞬的无奈，明明自己也是火烧眉毛的状态，还是被这么一句话打败，只能缓下来，对上crazy的眼睛，带上了十分的宠溺，“开心了？”  
小孩从鼻息间漏出餍足的哼哼，用手固定住HL的脖子一通乱啃，“好棒...HL..想死你了”  
恋人的鼓励显然是最好的催情剂，HL觉得一刻都无法忍耐，嵌在crazy体内的性器又涨大了几分，不停歇地撞上已经泛红的臀瓣，肉体撞击的声音在粘腻的水声中格外淫靡，穴口被撑到夸张的尺寸，随着着一次又一次的进出吐出带着沫的液体，一片泥泞。  
crazy失神地望着天花板，疲软的性器不知何时再次绷紧，蓄势待发，声音早已哑的失了调，像是小兽一般发出叫喊，红痕遍布的身子早已化成了一滩水，手无意识的抓着扣紧HL的后背，留下一道道印记。  
HL紧紧抱住那个于自己相差无几的身体，严丝合缝，像是要把对方揉进自己的骨血，完全俯下身，吻住微张着喘息的小口，热烈又缠绵的呼应着身下的动作，crazy整条腿都在抖，还是不知足的用最后的力气挺起腰等待那个满是空白的极点。  
还好HL是个从来不会让人失望的伴侣，松开口舌，咬住crazy红透了的耳垂，一个深入释放在crazy体内。  
他清晰的感到在体内流动的温度，和同时在脑内炸开的烟花，以及HL在耳边的喘息。等他终于找回控制力的时候，用手臂扣紧了HL的脖颈，使劲埋头在HL胸前，自己都不知道原因的底泣着。  
侵略与包容，占有与被占有，等待与得到，爱与被爱，好像只有在这种灵魂都要出窍的时候才能感受得到。  
大概是平时熟悉到成为习惯的东西，离开了才知道珍贵，比如你的味道，你的温度。

然而还没文艺够的crazy再次感受到体内硬起来的家伙，推起HL，恹恹的翻了个白眼，嘟囔了一句，“你怎么....没个完了啊....我饿了。”  
“还没吃饱么？”  
HL拍了拍crazy的屁股，在他腰下垫了个枕头，笑着吞掉了他的抱怨。

至于到底那天做了多久两个人也没有印象了，反正星降终于约到crazy出去玩已经是三四天以后的事情了。


End file.
